Conventionally, some apparatuses such as an electric shaver and electric toothbrush are supplied power in a non-contact manner by a cradle or the like using electromagnetic induction. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-98706 has disclosed a method by which a power-supplied device on the main body side includes a secondary coil, and a power-supplying device for supplying power to the power-supplied device includes a primary coil and generates a high-frequency, alternating-current magnetic flux, thereby supplying power by transmitting power to the power-supplied device by using electromagnetic induction.
In the above-mentioned prior art, however, when the power-supplying device has a wireless communication function and wirelessly communicates with the power-supplied device, a variation of magnetic field such as the alternating-current magnetic flux generated on the primary coil in order to supply power affects the wireless communication, and this may decrease the communication rate.